


For Science!

by rzqrtz



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aliana Becomes A Mom Momentarily, F/F, Fluff, Implied Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Lesbian Researchers Who Would Definitely Bring On The Apocalypse For Science, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Team Flare (Pokemon), Why Is Their Tag So Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz
Summary: Aliana and Mable being a good teamWritten for day 8 of Femslash February
Relationships: Akebi | Aliana/Momiji | Mable
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139342
Kudos: 1





	For Science!

Mable and Aliana are taking a break in their lab when the alarm goes off.

Lysandre Labs is pretty secure but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out where it is, well it was well hidden until Boss started letting that lab coat wearing professor closer to him than he should’ve.

Aliana grabs her and Mable’s Pokeballs off the counter and takes one last sip of her coffee with a wistful look. They’d finally gotten a break, and now this?

“Do you think it’s those brats from the Factory?” Mable asks while she slips on her boots. The sayings true, beauty is pain, her heels hurt like crazy. “I almost want to poke around inside their brains. They’re interesting, I’ll give them that.” Aliana bristles, yeah she’ll leave the poking to Mable, she’s happy looking at scans and papers and staying far away from all the gross stuff.

Mable takes her Pokeballs from Aliana and the two leave the room. Mable’s still sipping the straw on her drink. It’s base is one of those frozen coffee bottles they sell in the vending machine in the PR Studio but Aliana would detest calling it coffee; it’s so drowned in sugar and chocolate and whip cream that it doesn’t really count anymore.

Aliana doesn’t get the appeal.

Mable finishes her drink on the way out and tosses it in the trash. She licks her lips then grins, the look in her eyes before she slips on her visor reminds Aliana why it’s a good thing she isn’t on Mable’s bad side. “Let’s go greet our guests. We wouldn’t want to be bad hosts.”

The two dash down the hall as quickly as one dares in boots with heels as high as theirs and at the gate they see the kids from the factory. They have their Pokeballs at the ready and matching looks with willpower and strength Aliana’s never seen on anyone that young.

They’re dangerous, Aliana’s willing to play along and based on the saccharine smile dripping poorly disguised excitement from Mable’s face so is she.

Aliana picks Mightyena’s Pokeball and inspects it while she lets Mable do the talking “If we win can I take a look at your brains? You wouldn’t even know I did anything. Promise.” Aliana shoves Mable slightly, just enough to get her to shut it.

Aliana yell whispers at Mable. “You’re going to scare them! They may be the enemy but they’re just kids!” Then she turns to the two confused looking kids. “I won’t let her cut you guys open. We won’t be letting you through though.” Mable mutters something indigent but throws Weavile’s Pokeball. Her visor flashes and she grins excitedly.

“We know all about you two from the Holocaster; we also know about the Mega Rings you’re wearing. They enhance a Pokemon’s power just like The Ultimate Weapon.” Mable’s grin turns sinister in a way it only does when she’s looking to get a rise out of someone “Our goals are quite alike you know.”

This receives a snarky remark from the girl, Serena if Aliana remembers correctly. The boy, Calem, tells her they can prove their point through the battle. Aliana jumps excitedly and tosses Mightyena into battle. Calem leads with a Flareon and Serena leads with a Jolteon. Eeveelutions; interesting. Flareon gets some strong fire hits off on Weavile, she endures it to target Jolteon alongside Mightyena.

Once Jolteon faints Serena sends in a Delphox. More fire, just what they needed. Mable has to switch out for Noivern when Weavile faints, he confuses Delphox with a Supersonic.

With Delphox mostly incapacitated it’s easy to take down Flareon with dig, Aliana knew the time it took to teach Mightyena the move wouldn’t be in vain. Calem sends out Greninja in response; Delphox snaps out of it’s confusion though and makes a crit on Mightyena.

Close to fainting Mightyena gets in one more good hit before Aliana returns her to her Pokeball so she doesn’t get hurt. She sends out Druddigon and has her use surf to take out Delphox in a quick blow. Noivern avoids the attack and it hardly even phases Greninja but Delphox is returned to its Pokeball.

Serena sends out her last Pokemon, an Altaria, she immediately has it go mega. In the explosion of light the evolution process causes Greninja manages to get a cheap hit in on Noivern, knocking him out and sending him back to his trainer. Mable grimaces and sends in her last Pokemon; Houndoom. Using the Mega Ring embedded in a necklace she wears under her uniform she has Houndoom go mega. Pretending to take a page from Calem’s book Aliana sends Druddigon out as a distraction while Houndoom goes in to force Greninja into retreat with a well timed Foul Play.

While Calem is sending out his final Pokemon, an Absol that goes Mega, Aliana takes a moment to observe her girlfriend. She’s ecstatic, she looks like she has raw power running through her veins where the blood should be. Aliana momentarily wonders what color she bleeds after all the experimenting she’s done on her own body. She knows the thoughts are the type of thing that interests Mable but they make Aliana queasy so she buries the thought and takes in the beauty of Mable running on adrenaline and a power trip.

Druddigon is taken out by a double attack by both Absol and Altaria and suddenly they’re all even. Two on two, down to the wire, Aliana sends out Alakazam and he goes Mega immediately, the energy in the room is probably dangerous based on Aliana’s calculations. One Mega per side is all that’s allowed in official matches, it’s like playing with live wires to have four Megas battling in a room with so much illegal machinery.

It’s exhilarating, Aliana decides it wouldn’t hurt to live a little more often.

Unfortunately they’re beat by the kids. It’s a tough battle, hardly either side ever taking an inch, until it was over and Houndoom and Alakazam were forced to retreat. They managed to take out Altaria but Absol is hanging on by a thread and the battle is over.

Aliana goes over to a cabinet nearby and grabs some Full Heals and two Max Ethers. When she returns Mable’s speaking surprisingly good naturedly with the two kids.

“You guys are good at this. Are you taking on the Gym Challenge?” Calem responds by showing them his badge case. Seven badges, almost complete. “Wow, no wonder you’re strong. Don’t get cocky though, we’ll never live it down if Bryony and Celosia beat you easy.” Vaguely Aliana’s wondering if they should be this friendly with the enemy. She decides it’s a bit difficult to hate your enemy when they’re two teenage kids, one of which has multiple pins littering his hat and the other has Sailor Moon socks peeking out of her boots.

She hands them the healing items and they glance at her hesitantly, she nods her head with a smile “Smart kids, don’t trust stuff strangers give you, especially not strangers like us. You can check the labels, none of them have been opened, I bought them down the street yesterday.”

Serena and Calem are both very perplexed and it’s showing on their faces clear as day. Mable decides to answer the question left unsaid “The four of us scientists, the two of us and Celosia and Bryony, don’t care much about the whole perfect world thing Boss is up to. We’re just interested in learning as much as we can and Boss gives us the resources to do that. Also someone’s got to watch out for him. He’s just a lovesick idiot; a strong lovesick idiot who is definitely trying to blow up a town right now, but still, he’s pretty easily persuaded. You kids go do what you gotta, just don’t say you heard it from us.”

Aliana jumps excitedly again “Thanks for the battle, we need to go review all the data our visors recorded. There’s healing items in most of the drawers, don’t stay out past your bedtime and don’t touch any of the machines. If it looks dangerous it probably is.” Aliana isn’t quite sure when she slipped into mom mode but it’s too late to go back, she’s seriously going to have to have a word with Boss if he scares these kids.

When they get back to the lab Aliana’s coffee is cold. She needs a new one, she imagines her and Mable will be up for at least another two days looking through all the data from their battle.

She kisses Mable before getting back to work, the taste of her ‘coffee’ still lingers on her lips and suddenly Aliana gets the appeal.


End file.
